


两种称呼

by comebewithme



Category: cghjkmnbg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebewithme/pseuds/comebewithme





	两种称呼

锦户亮老师的班里来了个学生。  
一个帅得让锦户班主任一见倾心的插班生。

那孩子叫大仓忠义，爸爸开着全国连锁店，从资料上看是个很有钱的公子哥。穿着跟大家一样的校服却透露出街拍时才有的男星气质。

个子很高，不拘言笑。

至少从校长把他领到锦户办公室，介绍给锦户认识，除了基本的问好什么都没有说，是他领着大仓去教室的，阳光透过窗户，在暗色的走廊上打下一片明亮的梯形，随着两人的前行断断续续映在身上。他回头看着这个白衬衫少年，身形单薄，发色浅淡，带着一丝少年特有的柔软和倔强。这整一个过程，依旧一言不发，也没有笑容。

这种性格在自己班里可是要吃亏的啊。

锦户管着学校里最难管的流氓班。他不想的。但他是大学英语教授，在这儿呆两年就走，只是个临时工，没讨价还价的筹码。

大仓的自我介绍果然简洁明了。  
简洁明了得欠抽。  
一说完教室里就满是不良少男少女的唏嘘声，当然也夹杂着部分女孩子细碎地花痴。

 

其实不是大仓忠义不想说话的。

因为后来锦户把他揽在怀里，仰着脸，让低着头的大仓回答老师提出的问题，“你那时候干嘛一脸高冷不搭理人。”  
“我没有很高冷啊。”大仓红着脸颊争辩。  
“就有。”他踮起脚尖咬着大仓尖尖的鼻头，“你没有跟我说一句话噢。”  
“那是，那是因为……”  
“因为？…”  
“………”  
“说嘛。”长长黑黑的睫毛带着卷儿撩他。  
“………因为那时候的锦户老师真的很帅啊。”闭着眼挣扎着说出让双方都很害羞的话。

结果锦户噗嗤一声笑了出来，揉着他过分柔软的黑发，“帅你就说不出话了？”

“又帅又可爱，完全不知道怎么办才好。”

“那你的意思是我现在不帅咯。”被眼角的笑意出卖了，干脆笑起来，戏谑地瞅着不知所措的小恋人。

这人，真的是。

“我准备了好久的自我介绍都忘记了。”他被锦户逼得有点恼羞成怒，从他怀里挣出来，“害得我被嘲笑。”

“厚厚厚，是嘛？……是真的嘛？那我到现在也没感受到你有多想跟他们说话。”锦户抱胳膊挑眉，强力拆台。

被拆穿了也不生气，“是真的啦。”  
但还是要强调一下自己曾经真有努力过。

锦户挑眉，用上目线严厉地瞪他（真不知道上目线能有多严厉），所以大仓耸耸肩又一脸无所谓，“不过既然已经那样了，就随便好了。”

“都是同班同学，要好好相处啊。你长大以后会遇到很多同事上司，怎么可以……”锦户老师语重心长，准备开启谆谆教诲模式。

“跟那群白痴也没什么好说的吧…啊！痛痛痛痛！……”  
嚣张的孩子被老师拧屁股了。

 

不过这都是之后的事，现在的大仓同学在大家眼里就是个不爱说话心比天高的高冷学生。没努力过的那种。虽然没什么本质区别。

 

锦户把他安排在靠窗的位置，因为那是教室里唯一的一个空位。然而现在的他觉得无比幸运。阳光投在大仓身上，给他整个人镀上一层金色的亮粉，少年洁白干净的皮肤透明得即将化羽消失。他不记得那节课讲了点儿啥，被那个湖水一般琥珀色的眼眸盯得心烦意乱，心尖一颤一颤地打哆嗦。

快下课的时候，他习惯性地把问题抛到台下，总会有一个人站起来磕磕绊绊地回答，但这次还没等他问完这个问题，“老师，大仓想到黑板上答题！”  
我又没说要到黑板上答题，锦户心里吐槽。

大仓后座的丸山埋着头笑，周围的人也跟着低头发出噗嗤的笑声，那小片儿地方开始有悉悉索索的声音。这是在收拾新同学了。  
他还没开口数落那几个人，大仓就站起来走到黑板前把英语句子写出来了，笔法流畅字也很漂亮，写完后径直回到座位坐下。  
下课铃响了。

原来还是个学霸。

两天后的测验证实了这个想法，大仓考了年级第一。甩了班里成绩最好的学委几十分。

 

之后的几天锦户能看出来大仓过得不容易。第一天是衣服上多出夸张的油渍，第二天是头发上细细碎碎的粉笔灰，第三天是湿漉漉到能滴水的课本，第四天是脏兮兮的书包。

他在放学后把大仓叫到办公室，办公室里别的老师都回家了，  
“这几天还适应么。”快说不适应。  
“适应。”  
“………我是说，跟同学相处得怎么样。”不好。  
“相处得挺好。”  
“没有同学欺负你吧。”告诉我谁欺负你我去收拾他。  
“没有。”  
……  
………  
不用猜就知道是丸山安田那俩人合伙干的。

“老师对所有学生都这么关心么。”大仓突然抬头看着，瞳孔里有锦户的倒影。  
只对你，“当然。”  
“就算老师知道了也不能做什么吧，顶多斥责他们几句，我却因为告诉了老师被教训，这样对大家都不好吧。”  
这孩子真是成熟得过分。  
“那………那如果实在承受不住了跟我说。”  
“好。谢谢老师。”

推门出去的大仓满心懊恼，怎么就不抓住这个机会跟锦户老师多说几句呢。  
他今天穿着鸡心领针织衫，露出里面平整的衬衫和领结，领结一丝不苟，麦色的肤色带着成熟男人的内敛，单单坐在自己面前就霸气地划分出一片领土。看着自己的垂眼关切温柔，w型嘴唇一张一合简直诱惑得可爱。果然啊，对这种又帅又可爱的男人一点抵抗力都没有。

 

事情果然没有好转，因为锦户在一天早上看到大仓嘴角的疤痕和眼角的淤青。丸山和安田虽然闹腾，但从不再他眼皮子底下干坏事，顶多小打小闹的恶作剧。锦户毕竟也流氓过，知道他们那一套，曾经收拾过他们。

所以这伤究竟是怎么来的。

问大仓肯定又是有去无回，他把那俩人叫到走廊尽头问话，抱着胳膊吊着眼，带着腔调，“他的伤不是你们弄出来的吧。”  
“不是。又不是深仇大恨。”  
“跟他玩玩而已，动手干什么。”  
“所以是谁干的，你们有消息么。”  
“没有。”  
“有的话告诉我。”  
“好。”

然后各自散去，远看跟黑社会对接似的。

其实丸山和安田也挺纳闷，纳闷且介意。大仓就算再嚣张也是我们班的人，要打要骂只有我们能来，你谁啊，凭什么动手。

 

锦户决定跟踪大仓回家。  
什么跟踪，是保护。

 

“你要跟到什么时候啊，我都到家了。”大仓突然停下来对着空气说。  
糟糕，忘记这家伙的小聪明了。  
锦户从电线杆后面走出来，摸着鼻子笑笑，“看到你有伤，担心你出事。”  
“嗯，他们这两天应该不会再来了。”大仓朝锦户走近了几步，“既然都到家了，进来坐坐吧，我跟你慢慢说。”  
“好的。”

yes！把老师带到家了。

他住公寓，相对于一个人来说有点大，家具不多显得空荡，整洁得不像有人待过，“才搬过来，很多东西没有安置好。”  
他泡了杯茶放在桌子上，示意随意锦户坐。走进房间，出来的时候手里拿着一个粉色的信封。  
“这是？”  
“情书。他们说她是隔壁学校的校花。”他点了点信封上的名字，“那天放学的时候有人突然交给我。”

锦户心里酸溜溜的，如果他也能这么主动这么有底气就好了。他是个男孩子，所有追女生可行的路都被封死，无从下手。泡自己的学生？怎么都说不过去。情场上的花花公子沦落到这步田地，着实令人唏嘘。

大仓才不管锦户的脑内跑火车，“我一直找不到机会拒绝。”  
拒绝？那就好。  
“后来呢”  
“后来好不容易见到她的时候她跟朋友在一起……”  
“然后你就当着别人的面说了？”  
“嗯。”  
“……你小子是不是傻。”  
“反正拒绝嘛，就没想太多。”大仓挠挠头，第一次在锦户面前显出无措和低姿态，露出点儿符合他这个年龄段的小稚嫩，“她可能觉得我有意让她难堪，那些人可能跟她有关。”

锦户趁这个机会顺杆爬，装得老套成熟，“我回去帮你看看。你平时注意点，别走小路，他们打你别站着让人打，记着跑。”

“那以后怎么办。”大仓腼腆地低着头，那样子无辜乖巧又懂事。  
“你找个机会跟人家女孩子道个歉。”  
“嗯。”

大仓原本想留锦户吃饭，顺便秀一发好厨艺的，没想锦户十分感动然后拒绝了他。

 

后来的几天各自安好，除了大仓会时不时跑去锦户办公室问问题。总挑在放学，办公室里没别人的时候。夕阳透过胡克绿和暗绿的橡树叶，叶片枝条随风颤动使落在窗台和地上的光影更加斑驳，偶尔的鸟鸣透过窗缝儿跑进来转一圈。大仓耳边是锦户轻哑温暖的声音，两具身体至多隔着五厘米，之间的体温和气息构筑出一方天地，有一小片纤薄而不可言说的温存，锦户不问他为什么来的这么勤快，他知道一点小温存暂时经不起考究。

 

那天下午上完第一节课，外面来了一句大仓有人找，大仓就出去了。后面跟着鬼鬼祟祟的丸山和安田。  
锦户在上课的时候能觉察出不同，一向懒洋洋的丸山表情凝重，安田也是一脸欲言又止的样子，只有大仓一如既往目不转睛地盯着自己看，盯红了自己一张老脸。  
不能被美色迷惑。锦户默念。  
殊不知这美色在大仓眼里却是他自己。

 

“你小子不就长得好看了点么。嚣张什么。”

锦户一下课就到处找大仓，刚从校门出来没走几步就听到打架和谩骂的声音，他顺着校园墙后的巷子往里走。

“打的就是你，成绩好了不起啊，有钱了不起啊。奈奈子那是瞧得起你……”

走近就看到躺在地上蜷缩着的单薄人，就是大仓，他不喊叫不还手也不求饶，就这么被旁边两个人踢打。锦户的拳头比脑子快，一拳打在那人肚子上，看他因疼痛虚晃了几步，拎住领子，口气凶恶，“你校长是那个叫横山裕的吧。”再用力把人摔在地上，“我跟他熟，你们等着。”

两个人被他的气势吓坏了，互相搀扶着跑远了。

锦户看着依旧躺在地上挺尸的大仓，紧皱着眉，语气凉嗖嗖，“你到我办公室来一趟。”  
他一直压抑着心下那团火，生气自己喜欢的人被别人欺负，生气这个家伙不还手就这么被人打，生气自己来的太晚了，也气自己为什么不早点把这件事情解决。一路上没跟大仓说一句话，埋着大步往前走。  
大仓迈着慢悠悠的步子跟在他后面，想不通他有什么好生气的，被打的又不是他，甩什么脸色噢。虽然甩着脸色的锦户老师依旧很帅，可是没由来的心虚发慌。

 

进办公室的时候教他生物的涉谷老师正准备出门，看见俩人进来了还不忘调侃，“哟，打架啦，大仓居然还会跟别人打架。”  
锦户冷哼，他这是被打。

“之前怎么跟你说的，看到他们就跑啊。”  
“这次跑了，下次他们还会来的。还不如…”  
“那你不会还手啊，这么高的个子白长的啊。”  
我被打了你会不会心疼呢。大仓咽下这句话没说，抿了抿嘴唇垂头不说话，眼神光也黯淡了下来，可怜兮兮的样子。  
锦户靠着窗台，看他这个样子也不好再说什么，一时两人无言。风从窗外吹进来，浅色半透明的窗帘被掀起了一个圆滑的弧度，停下来的时候飘摇着边角。浅橘色的阳光铺在大仓白色的衬衫上，甚至柔和了狰狞的污渍。  
“老师对所有的学生都这么关心么。”他又问了一遍。  
只对你，锦户心说。没有回答。  
“没想到老师会出去找我，看到你的时候真的很开心。”大仓不在意他是否回答，自顾自地往下说。

他向前蹭了蹭，离锦户更近，微微低头看着这个个子比自己矮，却更强势厉害的男人，“还送我回家什么的……”

“呐。”软软的嗓子带着特有的一丝慵懒，在与锦户鼻头相距一公分的地方停下，喃喃自语般地呢喃，“老师真的会对每个学生都这么好么。”

锦户一抬眼，大仓水润的眸子里除了一丝怯懦，剩下的全是自己和对自己的渴望。他勾起嘴角，抬起下巴，睫毛即将扫到他的脸颊，在大仓唇上悄悄碰了一下，轻轻的一小下。

大仓呆了一秒，猛然低头压上锦户的唇。那么一小下怎么够。很笨拙的，青涩的，摩擦着锦户的唇瓣，舌尖慢慢伸出来，碰到他的嘴唇又害怕地缩回去。小心翼翼得可怜。

锦户扶上他的后脑勺用力往下扣，另一只胳膊拥紧他细软的腰身，探出舌头敲开他的牙关在里面狠狠搜刮，划过他敏感的上颚舔舐着他的舌头。大人的吻带着熟练和占有欲，大仓被亲得呼吸急促，乱了步调脚踝发软，两人的身体紧紧相贴，热流从唇间流窜到小腹。

锦户恶意地摩擦大仓的下身，“这样就硬了。”

 

大仓的脸颊红地滴水，又害羞又无措，求助般望着他。锦户亲亲他的脸颊，笑着牵过他的手，在椅子上坐好拉他坐在自己腿上。

 

锦户解开他衬衫的扣子，褪出奶黄色的身体，锦户向他裸露的胸膛伸手，感受手下身体的颤抖。

“老师……”他忍下胸腔里喷涌而出的热烈情感和喉咙里即将泻出的声音，轻轻唤他。

“这种时候别这么叫我啊。”锦户安抚似的按摩他的身体，指尖划过浅色的乳」首，笑看他缩着身子往后躲。

 

另一只手隔着布料抚摸大仓的下身，解开学生裤拉下内裤，看那东西无路可退地弹出来，坚硬又脆弱。锦户握住它套弄，上下动静很小，但次次不放过要害，大仓在他手下发出细碎的呻吟声。

“小亮……小亮！…嗯……慢点”修长的手指攥紧他的衣服，关节用力到发白，锦户拉过他的手，让他扶上自己的，能感到它逐渐变得更硬，充盈了大仓的手掌，他有些兴奋地拉下锦户的内裤，那东西滚烫地突突直跳，他哆嗦着抚上锦户的巨大，虎口和前两根手指组成一个圈，孜孜不倦地擦过上面的包皮，他的手力道不大有点隔靴搔痒，被锦户催促着再用力一点。他听话地加重力道，拇指指心怕他不够舒服似得刮擦着头部的小孔，锦户被他弄得大口喘气，伸直了脖子压抑着呻吟。

 

两人竭尽全力，用上所有的技巧让对方舒服，直到大仓的声音比平常高几个调，眉心因舒服蹙起，锦户也发出一个色情又冗长的鼻音，低下头，两人的性器早被从前端渗出来的液体沾湿，大仓的小腹上也有一些，淫靡得不忍直视，腿根止不住地抽搐着，一起射了出来。

 

大仓弯着身子抵在锦户的肩膀上喘气，看他扯纸巾擦拭两人身下的狼藉，舒展着眼角笑得发甜，他叫老师，声音也甜。被锦户制止，他说私下里不要叫他老师。

嗯。大仓点头。他说私下里不要叫他老师呢。

 

回去的时候下雨了，倾盆大雨，夹着大风，两人同撑着一把伞，难免淋湿。  
“今天晚上我去老师家过夜吧。”  
“都说了不要叫我老师。”  
“那……小亮！”  
“嗯？”  
“我们同居吧。”  
“可以是可以。”锦户揽住大仓的腰，大仓搭上他的肩，让两人的距离更近，“不过要约法三章。”  
“什么东西。”  
“在小忠成年生日之前不准做。”  
“诶？！”  
“不准诱惑我跟你做噢。”  
“怎么这样。这种事情怎么可能控制得住啊。”  
“控制不住的话，就先分开住。”  
“……好狡猾。”  
“别忘了你是未成年啊。”  
“就差一岁多就成年了，不要紧的。”  
“不行不行，我是老师，听我的。”  
“你刚刚还让我不要叫你老师的。”  
“哟……学会顶嘴了。”  
“动不动就拿老师这两个字压我……”大仓不服地轻声嘀咕。  
锦户装作没听到，抬头chu了他一下，冲他眨眨眼，“不过亲吻和牵手都是可以的噢。”  
“嗯。”大仓红着脸瞬间忘了刚刚说到哪儿了，只好点头。

 

 

—————正文与小段子的分割线—————

 

涉谷老师教他们生物，他教的最好的一部分大概就是有关男女生殖器官的那一单元。

 

 

安田在大仓心中的形象一直很男人。  
直到他那天穿了个小裙子来上课。  
嗯，还很时尚。

 

 

“大仓同学来回答一下这个问题。”锦户皱眉，这小家伙虽然一直盯着自己，但那眼神一直在跑路，走神走到外太空去了。  
大仓站起来，随便蒙了个答案，结果当然是错的。  
“还有你打不上来的题啊。”一坐下来就感受到了来自后方的嘲笑。  
“诶。”大仓把椅子往后靠，侧着脸小声跟丸山说，“你不觉得今天锦户老师帅得离谱嘛。”  
“噗哈哈哈！”丸山乐得没控制住音量。

“大仓忠义，丸山隆平，给我站到外面去！”  
来自班主任老师的怒吼。

 

 

当锦户在上课的时候跟大家强调，不要把peanuts误听成penis的时候，大仓在心里吐槽，谁会听错啊。这人一定是被涉谷老师带坏了。  
当大仓在锦户的课上翘课，结果在天台上抓到他，跟丸山和安田躺在上面呼呼大睡，锦户在心里吐槽，我家乖宝宝从来不翘课的。一定是被那俩混球带坏了。

 

那次大仓问安田约会应该穿什么衣服，安田正在剪指甲，“反正你跟锦户老师一起住，直接让他挑不就得了。”  
“？？！！！”  
“你俩的事我们都知道了。”特指他和丸山。  
“什么时候知道的？怎么知道的？！”  
“涉谷老师告诉了丸山，丸山告诉了我。我还没告诉别人，快谢谢我。”  
“我谢谢你啊。”大仓的内心是崩溃的。

 

情人节的时候大仓和锦户分别收到了很多礼物，他俩互相吃对方的醋吃了好多。

 

大仓经常没事就跑锦户办公室呆着，一副英语课代表兼生物科代表的架势。  
锦户一共教了三个班，常常会有胆子大的小女生在问问题的时候，打听那个靠着窗站在阳光里美如画的人是谁。有几次甚至直接拜托锦户转交情书。  
去你的情书。  
这时候大仓往往会蹲下来，脑袋往锦户怀里蹭一蹭以示安慰。

 

 

“你这两天上课都在想些什么啊。”锦户批着大仓的卷子，“上课讲的知识点错了一大堆。”

“在想你啊。”

 

本来大仓一直就期待着成年那天跟锦户过一个美好温馨的生日，晚上顺便爱爱。结果家人把他接到家里，说要给他庆祝。  
他是又幸福，又懊恼。

 

 

后来大仓毕业，考到锦户教书的大学。  
称呼由原来的老师变成教授。  
不过私下里依旧是他的小亮。

 

 

End.


End file.
